Village Pariah, Successor to the Messiah
by Mr Skull
Summary: Naruto has nothing left. Kane accepts those who have nothing left. First Naruto and C&C crossover I've ever seen! Pairing is secret, rated M for violence and language.
1. Discovery

**Hey guys! This is an idea I was throwing around. I think I can make a good story about it while my muse fails me regarding Mercer's Progeny (which, by the way, has around half of chapter 5 done). This is a crossover that I can't recall being done, and I decided to experiment with it, cause I've been playing C&C3 and I think Kane is fucking awesome. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"That's right Naruto! You're the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune! That's why the village hates you so much!"_

The words rang painfully through Naruto's mind as he ran through the forest.

No more than around an hour ago, the traitor Chuunin Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing Konoha's forbidden scroll, lined to the edges with all forms, ranks and elements of jutsu known to Konoha. He was told that if he managed to steal this scroll, that he would become a Genin, and finally be accepted as a shinobi.

But it had all gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto sat impatiently against the tree, the large black and green scroll resting beside him. What was taking Mizuki-sensei so long to get here? He just wanted his hitai-ate so he could finally be acknowledged as a ninja. He thought, and hoped, with all his heart that this would be the break he needed. But even so, to have to wait this long?! Naruto was not quite known for his patience. He was preparing to rise from his rather uncomfortable sitting position when he heard a rustling in the trees above. He looked upwards and spotted a man with chin-length white hair hanging under his bandana-style Konoha hitai-ate. His attire gave him away as a Konoha Chuunin._

_"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "I got the scroll!" he said proudly as he tapped it softly with his right hand. Mizuki smirked._

_"Excellent work Naruto! Now hand it over, and I'll officially instate you as a Konoha shinobi!" Mizuki said with barely contained excitement and an undertone with an emotion that Naruto couldn't discern._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at Mizuki's seeming eagerness to get his hands on the scroll. "Uh... alright then.. here you-"_

_"NARUTO WAIT!"_

_Both Naruto and Mizuki snapped their gazes to the side as Iruka came bounding up to them, skidding to a halt in front of Naruto, and turning to face Mizuki while sliding into a loose fighting stance._

_"Iruka-sensei? What's going on?" Naruto questioned, now confused as to why Iruka was currently in a position to protect him from one of Konoha's own._

_Iruka's expression turned to one of mild anger. "You've been tricked! Mizuki's a traitor! He intends to steal the scroll and take it back to whoever he's working for!" He said with no small hint of alarm and annoyance in his voice. Mizuki sneered._

_Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "W-what?! That can't be true! Why would Mizuki-sensei lie to me?!" he questioned, in a tone of disbelief, and slight despair. He didn't like the thought of being used for an evil objective like that. He hoped Iruka was just mistaken. He hoped that Mizuki hadn't just lied to him. Though, he thought, it wouldn't be surprising if he did._

_"I'm serious, Naruto! You've been lied to!" Iruka shouted. Naruto flinched and looked filled with despair._

_"Mizuki-sensei..... is this true? Did you just use me to steal the scroll?" Naruto asked, sounding as if he was trying not to cry. Mizuki snorted and glared at Iruka before shifting his gaze to Naruto._

_"So what if it is? I'm your superior, and you'll do as I say! Now hand over the scroll, or I'll kill you both and take it anyway!" Mizuki barked at him. Naruto's hopes were suddenly shattered._

_He'd never be a ninja now. He's committed a crime. He's helped a traitor. He'd be rejected as a ninja forever._

_"Did you hear me, demon brat?! I said hand it over!" Mizuki snapped. Naruto felt a small bit of anger at hearing the name he had been called for so many years, and never known why. He looked up at Mizuki, a mixture of emotions in his eyes._

_"Why are you calling me demon brat? Why does everyone call me demon brat?!" He half-shouted, anger, confusion and sorrow mixing in with his voice. Mizuki narrowed his eyes at him as Iruka sighed sadly. Before Mizuki could answer Naruto's demand (more than a question) Iruka intervened._

_"Naruto.... when the Kyuubi attacked, the Fourth Hokage pulled the soul of the demon from its body and sealed it away......" Iruka began sadly._

_Naruto was borderlining furious at this point. "I already know that! But what does that have to do with me?!" He demanded._

_Mizuki cut in this time. "Oh do some fucking BRAINWORK, brat! What day did the Kyuubi attack!?" He spat, making Iruka glare up toward him._

_Naruto responded. "October 10th."_

_"And your birthday?"_

_"Octobe- Wait.... you don't mean...." Naruto cringed as realization hit._

_Mizuki could almost laugh in sinister glee. "That's right Naruto! You're the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune! That's why the village hates you so much!" He shouted._

_Naruto's will almost shattered on the spot. Now it all made sense. The beatings, the glares, the name calling, all of it._

_He was the container of the Kyuubi. Though the village did not see him as the container, just the demon._

_Iruka growled. "Don't you _dare_ trash talk Naruto, you traitorous scum!" He barked at Mizuki. Said traitorous scum scoffed._

_"Oh that's rich! Last I heard, the Kyuubi killed your parents! And here you are _protecting_ it?! You're a sick fuck, Iruka!" Mizuki retorted with a sneer. Iruka's look changed from anger to pain as he remembered the night....._

_Naruto was now fearful. If Iruka decided to change his mind now....._

_But Iruka was not one to be swayed. He glared up at Mizuki. "That was the Kyuubi. Not Naruto. Naruto would never kill that relentlessly." He spoke lowly, not realising those words would come back to haunt him. Mizuki outright laughed._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Your defense of the demon brat.... I don't know whether it's amusing or disgusting! But for crossing me, you die!" And with that, Mizuki vanished, only to appear in front of Iruka, kunai in hand, sticking into Iruka's heart._

_Iruka sputtered and began coughing up blood as the kunai pierced his ascending aorta. Naruto watched with horror._

_"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!" He cried in anguish as his sensei and somewhat brother figure received, in all likelihood, a critical injury to a vital point. Mizuki smirked and leaned in to Iruka._

_"Now you can join your parents, Iruka. Show them what a weakling you had become by siding with the freak." He murmured loud enough for Iruka to hear, as he drove the kunai deeper, forcing more blood from the wound, and from Iruka's mouth. He followed up with a shove, forcing Iruka to the hard forest floor. Mizuki turned his gaze to Naruto._

_"Hand over the scroll, or you'll end up like your beloved Iruka-sensei." He spoke coldly._

_Naruto was in perpetual shock. His most beloved sensei had just been stabbed brutally before his eyes, and now he faced the same fate. He darted for the scroll, whereupon he grabbed it quickly and tried to run, but Mizuki was too fast. He dashed in and connected his fist to Naruto's face, sending the blonde flying backward, scroll underarm, as he hit the ground and slid backwards._

_Mizuki was growing impatient. "I tire of this crap, you stupid brat! Hand over the scroll, or you'll join your sensei!" He commanded angrily, his tone clearly showing that he was pissed off._

_Naruto rubbed his cheek and looked at the advancing form of an irate Mizuki, then over to the unmoving form of Iruka. He had to do something! Anything! He couldn't let it end like this!_

_Then it hit him. The scroll! Although his chakra control wasn't that good, he had to try! He quickly pried the scroll open and read the first jutsu he saw. Mizuki's face contorted into a confused scowl._

_"What the hell are you doing, brat? Your chakra control is too poor to utilize anything from that scroll! You're wasting your time!" He said in a demeaning fashion. Naruto ignored him and stood up slowly. Mizuki stopped his slow advance and looked at the boy with genuine curiosity. The brat couldn't have learned anything from that scroll, right?_

_Wrong._

_Naruto crosses his fingers and let his chakra flow._

_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted angrily._

_A blast of smoke._

_Several thousand popping sounds._

_Wait.... several _thousand_?!_

_When the smoke cleared, Mizuki almost lost control of his bladder at what he saw._

_Hundreds, maybe thousands of Narutos lined the trees and crowded the open area of the forest. His eyes filled with fear._

_And with a mental command, the punishment began._

_---------------_

_Soon, the bloodied, broken form of Mizuki lay on the ground, completely devoid of life, and apparently beaten to death in a _very_ painful way._

_Naruto, on the other hand, had dispelled his clones, and was kneeling over the lifeless form of his one and only friend in the world. Tears stained Naruto's cheeks, his body wracked with sobs, as he gently laid his hand on Iruka's forehead and gently slid his hand downward, closing his brother figure's eyes for the last time._

_He stood up slowly, grabbing the scroll that had caused him so much pain, even more than he had felt before._

_Then, he didn't know why he did it. Hell, he barely _knew_ he did it._

_He strapped the scroll on his back and ran._

* * *

Naruto was trudging through the forest, his normally happy persona gone. Now replaced with one of sadness, despair and some anger. He had nothing now. The village hated him. He had the blood of two Konoha shinobi, well, one shinobi and one traitor, on his hands. He could never go back. He knew too much now.

So here he was, alone, tired, hungry, and lugging a scroll of unbelievable value on his back. He continued his aimless walk through the forests of Konoha, not knowing what he would do now. He looked down and saw a small rock at his feet.

Naruto clenched his fists. He ground his teeth slightly and squeezed his eyes shut. Just as suddenly, he opened them and kicked the rock _hard_. He watched it soar and was about to walk again when he heard it.

_Clank._

Naruto's curiosity instantly overtook his current mood as he rushed after the path of the rock, trying to see where it had landed. He found it after walking for about 10 meters, and moved toward it to examine it when he heard a metallic _clink_, as if his sandals had just stood on something made of metal.

Naruto looked down at what he may have been standing on, yet it appeared to be nothing but grass and- wait.....

Grass that was going _through_ his sandals and feet. Not around, _through._

Naruto was instantly weirded out as he took a step back, and felt another metallic _click_ as his other heel connected with something that pushed downward as he stood on it.

He watched in shock as the grass he was just standing on, vanished before his eyes.

Only to be replaced by what appeared to be a metallic door, roughly a meter and a half wide, and over 2-3 meters long. It was covered in specks and patches of rust, with what looked like scratches in some areas, probably from passing wild animals. The door split down the middle and slid in opposite directions, opening up to a descending staircase as several pale fluoro lights flickered to life, lighting the path downward.

Naruto was shocked stiff. He had just seen grass _vanish_ and be replaced with a metallic door that opened up a staircase to an unknown area. Part of his mind told him not to go, as he had no idea what was even down there. But in the end, his curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly descended the staircase, ready for anything, but knowing he was ill equipped to combat anything he may cross down here. Still, he pressed forward.

After walking down for about 2 minutes, he came to a small hallway, with the walls made of solid rock. In front of him was another metallic door of roughly the same size as the one on the surface. Unlike the other one though, this one was in much better condition, and it had a strange deep red symbol emblazoned on the door illuminated by the mildly weak lighting. This symbol appeared to be what looked like a scorpion's tail inside an intricately designed triangle. Naruto couldn't quite place it, but something about the symbol radiated fear. He looked to the side of the door and spotted a small keypad. He groaned, knowing he couldn't get inside without some sort of code. Still, that didn't stop him from trying. He reached out and tapped a couple of buttons on the keypad.

Suddenly, some of his chakra sparked when he touched the keypad and short circuited it. Naruto groaned again, now he was never getting-

His thoughts were silenced as the door slid open revealing a very dark room. Naruto was about to search for a light switch when the fluoro lights on the ceiling flickered to life, releasing much stronger light than their hallway counterparts. Naruto stepped slowly into the room, trying to be cautious of any traps, but lacking proper ninja training, it was rather short-sighted. He looked around the room and awed at what he laid eyes on.

There were computers and monitors lining the walls, with several doors leading off to other areas spaced out here and there. Naruto walked in a bit further, and almost jumped out of his skin as the door slammed shut behind him. He turned his attention back to the room, and decided maybe he should camp out here tonight. This place looked well defended enough. He could figure out more tomorrow. For now, he should check this place for things that may harm him, and settle down.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Naruto had checked every room in this underground complex. There was a dorm, a cafeteria (the food inside was freeze dried, so it was still good), a showering area (with still functioning water, clean too) and a room he hadn't checked yet. Which was his current destination.

The door to the room had that same scorpion symbol emblazoned on it, and it slid open as Naruto approached. He stepped inside slowly, and laid eyes on what looked like an office of some sort, though it was rather minimalist in appearance. There was a bookshelf off to the left, with some dust covered books lining its shelves. In the centre of the room was a desk with a computer atop it. And on the wall behind the desk was a large black cloth banner emblazoned with that symbol again.

Naruto made his way toward the computer, knowing a little of how to use them, as he had learned at the academy. "A ninja must always be up to date on technology" His teachers would always say. Even though they barely let him use the computers in the first place. Bastards.

Naruto shrugged off the thought. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell now. Firstly, he wanted to find out more about what this place was and who it belonged to. And the symbol. He was curious about that too.

He hit the power button of the computer, hoping it would work. With a light whirring sound, the computer flickered to life in front of him. Naruto's eyes were hopeful as it started up, but his hopes were shattered as large white words crossed the screen.

They read "HARD DRIVE CORRUPTED".

Naruto wasn't overly computer literate, but he was pretty sure those words meant this computer was not usable. He set off to try the others, not knowing what he had done by turning on that office computer....

* * *

**In our dimension...**

Kane looked upon his computer screen with unmatched joy.

Ruins of GDI forces were strewn across the continent. Their buildings crumbled and useless. Their soldiers dead or dying, gunned down by his relentless Militant squads and Raider Buggies. Their vehicles strewn and broken by the rockets from his Militant Rocket squads. He was broken from his reverie by a subordinate approaching.

The man, dressed in a black uniform with the Nod logo on the heart of the shirt stood a few feet away from Kane and held his fist to his heart while he bowed his head. "Lord Kane, I have news for you." He spoke.

Kane did not shift his gaze. "What kind of news do you bring?"

The subordinate read the sheet of paper he held, and replied. "Our recon base in..... that area.... has been reactivated." He said rather quietly, knowing the secrecy of that operation.

Upon hearing the words "That area", Kane's attention was diverted to the subordinate. He turned to the subordinate and walked slowly toward him.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked with some of that familiar force in his voice. The subordinate sweated slightly. It was clear why Kane was the Nod leader.

"Y-Yes sir. There's no mistaking it. The small complex has been reactivated. GDI may have found it and-"

"GDI are blind and worthless!" Kane spat, cutting off the subordinate. "They have no idea that that area even exists! No... it has to be someone from that side..... We will have to investigate. Get Ahjay and his men together. They will go through the rift portal and find out what has caused this. They are to capture anyone inside the complex and bring them to me. Are we clear?" He commanded, obviously leaving no room for questioning. As he shouldn't.

"Yes sir! I'll inform them right away!" The subordinate covered his heart and bowed again before walking quickly toward the comms room.

Kane looked toward his desk at the file sealed shut and labeled "Highly Classified". He allowed himself a small smile.

"This should be interesting indeed......"

* * *

**There we have it! It's a bit longer than most of my first chapters, but I just wanted to lay out some plotline before I get to the action.**

**That is, IF I get to the action. That's right, this story depends on feedback! I think I can take this story a great distance, but only if I receive support for it! Too much negative feedback, or not enough altogether, and I'll scrap the idea.**

**The fate of this story rests with you, my faithful readers!**

**I look forward to your reviews!**

**Eternally Dark**

**- Mr Skull**


	2. Source of the Disturbance

**Hello my faithful readers!**

**Well it seems this story got more good feedback than I thought! And it seems a few of you really want the second chapter. Well, wait no more!**

**I'm really sorry this took so long, but when it comes to writing, you need to be inspired to write. You can't just force it out. And inspiration for this story was strangely lacking, but I still tried. At any rate, it's done!**

**I'll reply to some of my reviews for this story first:**

**Nik0laiCarpathia:**

**I couldn't agree more. I have started a decent story in this category. With no offense to scrin and steel talons rule, I cannot stand stories that have no structure, improper grammar and spelling, and honestly, no real direction. His story lacks all of those things. Now while he has said it's his first story, I would honestly expect better. I find reading other stories helps me to structure my own.**

**As with putting Mercer's Progeny on hold in favor of this story, I am heavily considering it, as I have had no new strokes of inspiration for it.**

**star knight012888:**

**As much as I like the NaruHina pairing, it will not be the pairing for this fic. I won't spoil too much, but Naruto has left the village for now. Any feelings he had for anyone there have been all but vanquished with Mizuki's realisation.**

**Fayneir:**

**Worry not. This may well be turning into a DarkNaruto fic. Especially with joining NOD. Nyehehehe.**

**And Shadowedvoid, I thank you for your addiction to my story! Lol.**

**To the rest of you, thanks for your support! Very sorry this took so long!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon you freakin pansies! Get your gear together!" Called the voice of a gruff male, who looked to be in his early thirties at least. His blonde-brown hair fell to just below his jaw line, and the lower half of his face was littered with stubble, an obvious sign of a field soldier who hadn't seen much time to himself lately.

The dozen or so Soldiers around him hurried about, gathering their field uniforms, weapons, and any other provisions they may need on this scouting mission. If there's one thing that Kane enforced, it was never to think you were over prepared.

"Sergeant Ahjay, sir!" a voice behind the newly identified Ahjay rang out. Ahjay turned to face the soldier who had addressed him.

"What is it, soldier?" He replied in a tone that reinforced his position as Sergeant.

"We're ready to move, sir! Four Militants and Four Shadows, sir!" The Militant replied.

Ahjay nodded. "Good, now we need to wait for Kane's briefing on-"

"Wait no longer, my children."

Everyone in the room snapped to attention as the charismatic figure of Kane strode through the door, a slight smile on his bearded face. Kane looked about the assembled men with that familiar sense of pride, as he strode toward Ahjay.

"Ahjay." He spoke in a calm voice.

"Sir!" Ahjay responded in a similar manner as the soldier he was speaking to only moments ago.

"Your men are prepared quickly, as always expected. Your skills as a Sergeant serve you well. You are aware of your mission, yes?" Kane responded in his questioning tone. All who hear that tone know immediately that Kane wants answers. No room for discussion. Ahjay nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes sir. The 'base' was recently brought back online. We are to find out who, or what has caused this, and bring them back to you, alive. Eliminate any who try to impede the mission." Ahjay reeled off the details of the mission.

Kane nodded slowly, pleased with Ahjay's response. "Very good Ahjay. Also, when you have recovered the person, or persons, responsible, have the base destroyed. We can't risk this happening again." He said in a low tone.

Ahjay nodded in understanding. "Yes sir. We'll blow it to hell after we collect the cargo."

Kane smiled. "Excellent. Do not fail me." he finished with a mild frown, before turning around and striding toward his command room. Ahjay wiped away a little sweat as Kane left. Sometimes, he could be a little daunting. But Ahjay knew that that's how Kane was. He didn't form the brotherhood of NOD based on being nice.

Ahjay turned to his assembled compatriots.

"Alright ladies, let's MOVE!"

* * *

**An hour later...**

Ahjay's squad moved in a tight formation toward their objective. Ahjay and the Militants were outfitted with the same portable stealth tech possessed by the Shadows, so as to not attract attention to themselves. Thankfully, they encountered no Konoha patrols. As much as Ahjay loved a good fight, he knew they could be easily swarmed by these ninjas. After all, it was the reason they pulled out of this area: They were ill equipped to battle the locals, and as such, needed to develop better weaponry and return.

Soon, they came to the entrance of one of their most top secret hideouts. Ahjay steeled his nerves before activating the hidden door with the device constructed by the tech department, all the while keeping a sharp lookout. These ninja were sneaky, as should be implied by their titles.

As the doors slid open, not a word was spoken, nor a movement made. All present were smarter than to alert any possible patrols. Even with their stealth technology, they didn't need to attract any unwanted company. As the door opened, the nine soldiers descended the stairs, Ahjay at the front. The door slid shut behind them as they reached the second door leading into the proper base. As Ahjay turned to input the code to enter, he frowned.

"Dammit! The freakin' number pad is fried!" He growled out, before reaching for his device and activating the door override. "Those tech-heads sure know their stuff. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier." he said more to himself with a smirk.

The device beeped several times, before flashing a green light, and causing the doors to slide open silently. Deactivating their stealth, the men readied their weapons and headed inside as the main room lit up.

They saw... nobody. The computers were not active, as expected, yet there was nobody else present. That didn't necessarily mean they had packed up and left. Ahjay turned to his men.

"Alright ladies! Split up into pairs, one Shadow and one Militant each. One pair each will search the mess hall, the armoury, the under-construction vehicle bay and the soldier's quarters. I'll search the leader's office. Anything unusual, report it to me _immediately_. Are we clear?" His tone left no room for argument.

A unified "Yes sir!" was his response. Ahjay smirked.

"Alright then, move!"

And so they split up. Ahjay headed toward the office, while the designated pairs headed for their assigned rooms.

Ahjay had been searching the office, only finding slightly muddy footprints on the ground. Come to think of it, he'd seen them outside too, leading into the office he was in. He strode toward the desk, and turned his sight to the computer, reading the words that all abandoned Nod computers display if someone tries to use them without proper permission.

He was about to salvage what he could of the hard drive when he received a message on his communication headset. Raising his hand to his ear, he pressed his finger to it and spoke.

"What do ya have for me?" He spoke into the headset.

"Sir! We've found someone in the soldier's quarters!" The raspy voice of a Shadow replied on the other end. Ahjay's attention was caught at this statement.

"Good work. I'm on my way." he replied before cutting the link and striding out the door, heading toward the soldier's quarters.

When he arrived, he saw that the Shadow was facing the intruder, with the Militant checking the rest of the quarters. When Ahjay got closer to the Shadow, he got a proper look at the intruder. And words couldn't describe his shock when he found out they were...

"A kid? A freaking _kid_ managed to break in to our base? How the hell did he get past the damn door? Or _find_ the entrance for that matter?" Ahjay questioned out loud. The Shadow was running a diagnostic on the boy, after which he stood up and faced his Sergeant.

"Sir, with all due respect, I do not believe this is an ordinary boy. He is emitting some kind of... energy. It is incredibly powerful and malicious... Something about it just radiates... for lack of a better word, _evil_. See for yourself, sir." At this point, the Shadow handed the diagnostics device to Ahjay, who took it and studied the small screen. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the readings.

Ahjay was more than a little curious now. Several thoughts were running through his mind.

_'Incredible. This kid actually shows signs of that Chakra energy we found last time. But _this_ much? How is that even possible? The readings we received from some of those older guys in the vests weren't even _half_ this... Kane will want to see this.'_

The Shadow turned to Ahjay again. "Orders, sir?"

Ahjay looked up from the diagnostics device, and regarded the Shadow. "He seems to be sleeping now, but just so he doesn't wake up, give him some of that sedative. Can't have him causing a ruckus and drawing attention to us when we try to cart him back to the rift portal." He ordered.

The Shadow nodded. "Understood sir."

He produced a small syringe from his field pack, and leant down to the sleeping child, quickly jabbing the needle into his neck and injecting the powerful sedative. The boy twitched only slightly before setting into a deeper sleep. At this point, Ahjay noticed that the boy was rather tense when sleeping before. No matter, the boy would be interrogated later.

The Shadow hefted the boy onto his back, carrying him piggyback style. Ahjay was turning to find the other Militant present when said Militant walked up to him, carrying a large green cylindrical object.

"Sir! I discovered this while searching one of the rooms. It seems the boy brought it with him and hid it away. He didn't do such a bad job either. It was well hidden." The Militant explained.

Ahjay smirked. "Hot damn! Looks like the kid brought a scroll of valuable information! How very thoughtful of him! We'll take it back with us, see what can be learned from it." The Militant nodded at this.

Ahjay raised his hand to his headset once more. "Alright men, we got what we came for! Plant your charges in the designated areas and set them for remote detonation! We don't want to be anywhere near here when these go off! After you complete your objective, assemble in the main room and prepare to head out!"

A resounding "YES SIR!" was heard through Ahjay's headset, as he returned to the main room to await his men.

* * *

The final Militant stepped up in front of Ahjay and saluted. "The final charge is in place, sir!" He said as Ahjay nodded to him.

"Good work." Ahjay started. "Alright then, let's haul ass back to the base! Move out!"

And with that, the men started up the stairs. Ahjay watched closely as the Militant carrying the scroll walked past, followed by the Shadow carrying the orange-clad boy.

Ahjay had to frown slightly. Where the hell did that kid get such a ridiculous looking jumpsuit? Was the kid a road worker in training?

Ahjay snickered slightly at his bad joke, before following the men up the stairs.

Once they were back outside, they immediately made for the portal not far away, but not before reactivating their stealth gear.

After reaching the portal, Ahjay watched as his men entered, still carrying their findings. After they had all gone through, Ahjay pulled out that same device he had used to hack the door, and input a different code. The device beeped three times, and...

**KA-BLAAAAM!**

Ahjay almost lost his footing as the base and all its contents were consumed by the blast. Once the rumbling ceased, Ahjay leapt through the portal swiftly to avoid the patrols that would be sent to investigate, as the portal slowly drew itself shut.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Several Konoha Jounin arrived at the scene of the apparent explosion, only to find a large pillar of smoke rising into the sky. One of the Jounin, a man wearing a navy blue face mask covering up to the bridge of his nose, a slanted forehead protector covering his left eye and a mess of silvery hair standing upwards atop his head, received a message through his headset.

"Kakashi-san, is there anything there?" an elderly yet strong voice sounded over the headset. Kakashi sighed and tapped his headset.

"Negative, Hokage-sama. Nothing here but a lot of smoke. There isn't even any debris. It was a very specific explosion, from what it seems." Kakashi replied lowly. An exasperated sigh was heard through the headset.

"Very well. Scout the surrounding area and report back with anything you find." The elderly voice commanded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied. And with that, he and the three Jounin with him vanished.

Back at his tower, the Hokage sighed as he clasped his hands together in a small ball, leaning on his elbows. He glanced at a document in front of him labeled "Classified", yet peeking out the side of it was half of a photo of a red insignia. Bearing a scorpion tail.

"First our secret scroll is stolen, then this explosion. Not to mention Naruto is nowhere to be found. This can't be simple coincidence." The old man muttered to himself.

"Naruto... where are you? Please be safe, wherever you've gone..."

* * *

**Back in our world...**

Kane stood over the boy restrained on the medical table. He turned to his chief of medical staff. "When will he wake up, doctor?" He questioned the man.

The doctor shifted his glasses slightly. "He should be awake momentarily, Lord Kane." He replied in a subordinate tone. "We ran a diagnostic on his brain, primarily memory, and found some interesting things. We'll need to question him to get the proper answers though. According to his vocabulary node, he only speaks Japanese, so we have been implanting our language through neural transmission while he's been asleep. When he wakes, he'll speak our language." The doctor finished.

Kane nodded slightly. "Excellent work. And the scroll?"

"Being analysed and translated as we speak." The Doctor replied.

Kane allowed a small grin. "Excellent. Now, my young friend..." at this, he turned to face the boy's sleeping form. "What secrets do you have for us about your world?"

* * *

**Wow. I'm horrible. All this time, and this is all I can offer? Shame on me! SHAAAME!**

**Anywho, I don't know what to say. I still have inspiration for the story, and I have a couple of other ideas in the works for some other stories. One of them being completely original. As in, NON fanfic!**

**Keep an eye on my profile page, I'll try and update there, but my work shifts have increased now, and my time for writing is becoming less and less... -crying face-**

**Anywho, review! I need them to live! If I was a vampire, reviews are the blood I feed on! Or something...**

**Ciao!**

**- Mr Skull**


End file.
